supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Engel für Sam
Ein Engel für Sam ist die Premiere der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean ist außer sich nachdem Sam kollabiert ist und der Arzt ihm sagt, dass sein Bruder es nicht schaffen wird. Verzweifelt sendet der ältere Winchester ein Gebet an alle Engel in der Gegend, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Dean versichert, dass er dem Engel dann einen Gefallen schulden würde. Eine Anzahl an Engeln macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, allerdings nicht unbedingt, um Dean zu helfen. Auch der Engel Ezechiel erreicht ihn. In der Zwischenzeit kämpft Sam um sein Leben und muss sich mit altbekannten, inneren Dämonen auseinandersetzen. Castiel hat Schwierigkeiten ohne seine Kräfte zurecht zu kommen. Handlung Sam und Dean sitzen im Impala. Sam recherchiert im Internet nach den gefallenen Engeln und meint, die Behörden hätten es als weltweiten Meteoritenschauer ausgegeben. Dean verhält sich seltsam still. Als Sam ihn darauf anspricht, meint der Ältere, dass die Engel im Moment nicht ihr Problem wären, sondern Sam, der nach dem abgebrochenen letzten Test im Sterben liege. Das Gespräch findet nur in Sams Kopf statt, was Dean ihm auch verständlich machen kann. Dean selbst ist nur eine Art Projektion von Sam, der Teil, der ihm helfen will, gegen seinen Tod anzukämpfen. Im Krankenhaus redet Dean mit Sams Arzt, der ihm klarmacht, dass sie nichts mehr für Sam tun können und sein Leben in Gottes Hand läge. Dean hält das für einen schlechten Scherz. Aufgebracht verlässt er das Zimmer und geht in die Krankenhauskapelle, wo er zu Castiel betet, damit er kommt und Sam hilft. Als Castiel nicht erscheint, weitet Dean das Gebet an alle Engel auf der Erde aus und verspricht dem ersten, der zu ihm kommt und Sam hilft, einen Gefallen. Sein Gebet wird auch von verschiedenen Engeln gehört, die sich sofort in Richtung Krankenhaus auf den Weg machen. In Sams Kopf hinterfragt Sam, ob er überhaupt gegen den Tod ankämpfen soll, als plötzlich Bobby auf dem Rücksitz erscheint. Er ist der Teil von Sam, der nicht kämpfen, sondern es geschehen lassen will. Dean und Bobby geraten darüber in Streit. Jeder will Sam von seiner Meinung überzeugen. Bobby gelingt es, Sam von Dean zu trennen, und er versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass es in seiner Situation besser ist loszulassen. Castiel ist in Colorado und hört über Engelradio seine Geschwister um Hilfe rufen. Er ist davon so abgelenkt, dass er einem Truck nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen kann. Der Fahrer hält an und bietet dem leicht verletzten Castiel an, ihn in die nächste Stadt mitzunehmen. Er gibt dem gefallenen Engel noch eine Handvoll Dollarscheine und Kleingeld, als er ihn an einer Tankstelle absetzt. Castiel gerät mit einem Biker aneinander, als er diesen beim Telefonieren stört. Der Engel stellt dabei fest, dass er nicht nur nicht mehr teleportieren kann und Schmerzen fühlt, sondern keinerlei Kräfte mehr hat. Eine Frau namens Hael kommt auf ihn zu und gibt sich als Engel zu erkennen. Dean wartet noch immer auf himmlische Hilfe. Als er Besuch von einer Trauerberaterin bekommt, hat er aber eine andere Idee. Wenn die Engel nicht helfen, hat er ja immer noch Crowley im Kofferraum, den er fragen kann. Bevor er jedoch richtig mit Crowley kommunizieren kann, wird er von einem Engel angegriffen, der von ihm wissen will, wo Castiel ist. Bevor er Dean ernsthaft verletzen kann, kommt jedoch ein anderer Engel zu Hilfe. Die himmlischen Brüder geraten in Streit und lassen Dean dabei außer Acht. Der Winchester kann ein Engelsschwert an sich bringen und den Engel töten, der ihn angegriffen hat. Damit rettet er den anderen Engel, der im Kampf gegen seinen Bruder zu unterliegen drohte. Hael und Castiel unterhalten sich. Sie erklärt ihm, wie hilflos und verloren sie sich fühlt so ganz ohne himmlische Ordnung und Befehle. Dass viele ihrer Geschwister noch immer auf der Suche nach einer Hülle seien und Angst hätten. Castiel versucht ihr verständlich zu machen, dass das Ganze auch etwas Gutes habe, es biete ihnen nämlich die Möglichkeit, zu machen, was sie schon immer mal machen wollte. Hael meint, dass sie gerne den großen Canyon sehen würde, den sie erschaffen habe, als sie das letzte Mal auf der Erde war. Castiel meint, dass sie dann doch zum Grand Canyon fahren könnten. Um mehr über den Engel zu erfahren, der ihm seine Hilfe angeboten hat, hat Dean ihn in einem Kreis von heiligem Öl eingeschlossen. Sein Name ist Ezechiel und er hat sich verletzt, während er gefallen ist. Er warnt Dean, dass wegen seines offenen Gebets noch viele ihm nicht wohl gesonnene Engel kommen werden. Dean bringt Ezechiel zu Sam. Doch auf normalem Wege ist er nicht in der Lage Sam zu helfen, da dieser zu stark geschwächt ist. Castiel ruft an und erklärt Dean, was Metatron getan hat. Dean berichtet von Sams Zustand und dass Ezechiel versucht, ihm zu helfen. Castiel sagt, er könne dem anderen Engel vertrauen. Dean warnt Castiel vor seinen aufgebrachten Geschwistern, doch dieser meint, er könne seine Geschwister nicht im Stich lassen. Im Krankenhaus beginnt es zu beben. In Sams Krankenzimmer erklärt Ezechiel, das Beben stamme von Engeln, die nach einer Hülle suchen und wenn sie nichts unternehmen würden, würden sie alle drei sterben. Daraufhin zeichnet Dean henochische Siegel zur Engelabwehr an die Zimmerwände. Dann weist er Ezechiel an, bei Sam zu bleiben, während er sich um die ungebetenen Gäste kümmert. Als Castiel versucht, Hael auf den Weg zu schicken, weil er den Winchesters helfen will, schlägt sie ihn mit einem Brett nieder, zerrt ihn in ihr Auto und macht sich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Grand Canyon. Als Castiel wieder zu sich kommt, hat Hael ihr Engelsschwert auf dem Schoß. Sie hat bei dem Telefonat von Castiel und Dean aufgeschnappt, dass wohl Castiel Schuld am Fall der Engel ist und meint, dass bei ihr zu bleiben das mindeste sei, was er tun könne. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Hülle nicht geeignet für sie sei und sie vorhabe, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Auf dem Krankenhausflur wird Dean von zwei Engeln angegriffen, die von ihm wissen wollen, wo Castiel ist. Als er zu Boden geht, gelingt es ihm, mit seinem Blut das Siegel aufzumalen, das die Engel vertreibt. Als er wieder im Zimmer ist, hat dort Sams Herzmonitor angefangen zu piepen. Ezechiel hat es nicht geschafft, ihn zu heilen. Dean ist nicht gewillt aufzugeben. In Sams Kopf führt Bobby ihn zu einer Hütte, wo er die Antwort auf seine Frage finden wird. Plötzlich taucht Dean wieder auf. Er tötet Bobby und versucht erneut, Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht aufgeben soll. Sam allerdings glaubt, bereit zu sein loszulassen und betritt die Hütte. Dort wartet bereits niemand anderer als der Tod auf ihn und begrüßt ihn mit den Worten, er wollte es sich nehmen lassen, Sam persönlich zu holen. Ezechiel meint, er könnte versuchen, Sam von innen zu heilen, aber dafür müsse er ihn als Hülle benutzen. Dean sträubt sich, die Entscheidung zu treffen. Er bittet Ezechiel, ihm einen Beweis zu liefern, wie schlimm es wirklich um Sam steht. Daraufhin berührt der Engel Sams und Deans Stirn und lässt ihn in die Unterhaltung rein hören, die Sam in seinem Kopf mit Tod führt. Sam möchte, dass Tod ihm verspricht, dass er diesmal endgültig stirbt und nach seinem Tod niemand mehr seinetwegen leiden muss. Tod verspricht es ihm. Dean hat genug gehört. Ezechiel erklärt, dass er Sam heilen und danach dessen Körper wieder verlassen werde. Dean willigt ein, dass Ezechiel in Sams Kopf geht und sich in Deans Gestalt dessen Einverständnis einholt. Castiel erkennt den Ernst der Lage. Um sich aus Haels Geiselnahme zu befreien, greift er ihr ins Lenkrad. Sie kommt von der Straße ab und baut einen Unfall. Da er sich vorher noch angeschnallt hat, kommt er mit leichten Blessuren davon. Er geht auf Hael zu, die durch die Windschutzscheibe gekracht ist. Castiel meint, er wolle ihr und seinen anderen Geschwistern nur helfen. Sie versucht, ihn zu erpressen, indem sie ihm androht, den anderen Engeln zu sagen, wo er ist. So bleibt Castiel nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit dem Engelsschwert zu töten. Als Tod mit Sam aufbrechen will, kommt Ezechiel-Dean in die Hütte. Er versucht Sam zu überzeugen, ihm zu vertrauen, dass er einen Ausweg gefunden hat. Er müsse nur seine Hilfe zulassen. Sam willigt schließlich ein. Als Sams Arzt nach seinem Patienten sehen will, findet er in dessen Zimmer nur Ezechiels ehemalige Hülle vor, die sich an nichts erinnern kann. Dean und Ezechiel-Sam sind auf dem Weg zum Parkhaus. Dean will wissen, wie es nun weiter geht. Ezechiel meint, dass Sam demnächst aufwachen und er es so einrichten wird, dass der jüngere Winchester nichts von seiner Anwesenheit in ihm mitbekommen wird. Dean meint, er könne das unmöglich vor seinem Bruder verheimlichen. Doch der Engel entgegnet, wenn Sam davon erfährt, werde er ihn sofort wieder rausschmeißen. Dean sieht ein, dass er es fürs erste geheim halten muss. Jedoch befürchtet er, dass Sam es sich selbst zusammenreimen kann, wenn er zu sich kommt und sie nicht mehr im Krankenhaus sind. Daraufhin bietet der Engel an, Sam alles bis zum Fall der Engel vergessen zu lassen. Nachdem Castiel Hael getötet hat, betritt er einen Waschsalon. Seine Kleidung ist voller Blut. Er wird abermals mit seiner Menschlichkeit konfrontiert, als er Durst verspürt. Das Geld, das der Truckfahrer ihm gegeben hatte, reicht nur noch entweder für die Wäsche oder was vom Getränkeautomaten. Also lässt er schweren Herzens seinen Trenchcoat und seine andere Kleidung zurück und kauft sich eine Flasche Wasser. In frischer Kleidung aus einem fremden Wäschekorb verlässt er schließlich den Waschsalon und leert in einem Zug die Wasserflasche. Dean ist mit Sam auf dem Weg zurück zum "Männer der Schriften"-Hauptquartier, als Sam plötzlich zu sich kommt. Ezechiel hat Wort gehalten. Sam kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Dean sagt zu ihm, dass Sam alles schaffen kann und das habe er bewiesen. Sam entgegnet sie hätten eine Menge Arbeit vor sich. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Gadreel *Tod *Hael *Kim Schortz *Dr. Lewis Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Apokalyptische Reiter Musik *'Who Do You Love?' von George Thorogood and the Destroyers *'Spanish Serenade' von Juan Vicente Zambrano (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Ich denke ich werde es hier mögen) *'Spanisch:' Me Gustara Vivir Aquí (Ich möchte hier leben) *'Französisch:' Bienvenue sur Terre (Willkommen auf der Erde) *'Italienisch:' Mi troverò bene qui (Mir wird es hier gurt gehen) *'Portugiesisch:' Eu Acho Que Vou Gostar Daqui (Ich denke ich werde es hier mögen) *'Finnisch:' Rajamailla (Grenzländer) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09